Save Me Please
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: John beats Jessica who is Mike's sister, who will save her? Summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Jessica wondered how she got talked into being a part of the Miz and Morrison team. Oh, yeah she and John had it all workd out. They were good together when they were alone but in front of others, they had a hate relationship.

"Jess, you okay." Mike asked.

"Huh." She answered.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked again.

"I have to be." Jessica answered.

"No you don't. You and John could get this over with." Mike said.

"Get what over with?" Jessica asked.

"The hate for one another." Mike answered.

"But that's just it, we don't." Jessica said.

"How is that." Mike asked.

"Behind closed doors, he's all over me but in front of everyone we hate each other." Jessica answered.

"What you need to do is stop hating him" Mike said.

"Mike, I'm not doing it on purpose. He says something and it starts."Jessica replied.

"Well when he starts, walk away." Mike said.

"Great idea and thanks for listening." Jessica replied.

"No problem. Now go get changed for our match." Mike said.

Jessica left the room and headed to the woman's locker room. She went to her secluded corner and changed into her matching ring attire. No one else was in the locker room which was strange. Without knocking, John walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to see you before we have to do our pretending." John answered.

"So no other motives." Jessica asked.

"Why would I need that when I get you behind closed doors." John answered.

"You know I don't like doing this." She said.

"Someday we won't have too." He replied.

"When exactly?" Jessica asked.

"Just say the word and we'll stop." John answered.

"Next week is when otherwise you'll have to deal with me." Jessica said.

"Deal and I can handle you." John replied.

"Not if I deny all boyfriend privaliges." Jessica said.

"Okay, I get the idea." John replied.

John quickly kissed her before leaving the woman's locker room. Jessica finished dressing then left the locker room. She headed down the hallway and saw Mike waiting for her.

"Did you talk to him?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we agreed next week or he's going to have deal with me." Jessica answered.

"You pulled the boyfriend privaliges card." Mike said.

"I did." Jessica replied.

"Good for you. That should teach him not to mess with you." Mike said.

"He knows I mean business." Jessica replied.

"Anyway onto other business. Do you have your music or are you coming out with us." Mike asked.

"I would like my own music someday but for now I have to go out with you and John." Jessica answered.

"Well then little lady, I have a surprise for you tonight." Mike said.

"What did you do?" Jessica asked.

"Since I know you don't like surprises to well, me and John figured you'd like to come out with your own music." Mike answered.

"What song?" Jessica asked.

"John personally picked it out just for you and we all know how much he hates most of your music." Mike answered.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you." Jessica asked.

"Jess, I wouldn't do that to you." Mike answered.

John walked out of the locker room and saw Jessica and Mike talking.

"You two ready." John asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered.

"Then let's go." John said.


	2. Chapter 2

All three walked to the Gorilla Position and waited. Mike's music started first and he walked out. John looked at Jessica and then his music started he left her by herself. She saw the guys in the ring and then John called her out and then "My Goddess" by The Exies started playing. Jessica walked out and got into the ring and stood beside Mike. Then the music started for their oppenant and Jessica actually wanted to be on the other team instead of the one she was currently on. Jessica looked across the ring at Kofi and CM Punk. CM Punk looked directly at her and smiled. He always knew how to cheer her up even when she was having a crappy day. Then the music for their female partner started. Jessica wasn't friends with anyone of the girls but knew who was who and she was going to take on Candice Michelle. Jessica knew she was in trouble and couldn't get out of it. She would just let the guys do most of the work unless John had his way and punished her for the match started and the guys let the girls' start first and it didn't take long before Jessica was losing. Candice threw her into the corner where CM Punk and Kofi were. Not good on her part. Candice tagged in CM Punk and he waited for her to tag in one of the guys'. She walked over to her corner and tagged in Mike. Jessica and John stood on the outside of the ropes.

"What were you thinking." John asked.

Jessica just ignored him and watched the match. She didn't expect what would happen next. John smacked her. Everyone within earshot heard or saw it happen. Jessica got off the mat and started towards the back. She wasn't going to let anyone see her cry. She was still trying to figure out what she had done, but nothing came to mind except losing in the ring. Jessica walked behind the curtains and let the tears fall. A few of the guys saw what had happened. Out of no where, Jeff Hardy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried. Jeff was her best friend till John told her she couldn't see him anymore.

"Jess, just say the word and I'll kick his ass." Jeff said.

"Jeff, that's sweet of you but I don't even have a clue as to what I've done." Jessica replied.

"Jessica, are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I will be in time." Jessica answered.

Jeff let her go and Jessica went to Dave and he hugged her.

"You know you didn't do anything to cause this." Dave said.

"Maybe I did. Everyone knows John and I are pretending to hate each other. I told him I didn't want to do it anymore." Jessica replied.

"None of this is your fault. Not every guy is like John." Dave said.

"I know, Mike and I get along. John and I get along when we're behind doors." Jessica replied.

"Tonight, you are not going with him. Bunk with your friends." Dave said.

"What friends. I only have Jeff and you and that's it." Jessica replied.

Jessica unwrapped Dave's arms and walked to the woman's locker room. She looked in the mirror and a bruise was forming on her cheek. She changed, grabbed her stuff and left the arena. She didn''t know where she was going cause she wasn't going back to the hotel room. She headed out the back door but someone stopped her.

"Jess, don't go."  
"Phil just let me, please." Jessica replied.

"Where will you go?" Phil asked.

"Any where that isn't with him." Jessica answered.

"Then stay with me." Phil said.

"Give me one reason why I should." Jessica replied.

"I want you to stay with me because I like you." Phil said.

"Not good enough." Jessica replied.

Jessica started walking away but Phil stopped her and kissed her. When she didn't pull away, Phil took that as a good sign and kept kissing her. When he pulled away, he just held her.

"Now you see why I want you to stay with me." Phil said.

"Got a question for you." Jessica replied.

"Ask away." Phil said.

"Why didn't you stop me from making a mistake with John." Jessica asked.

"I didn't know he was going to ask you out. I thought he was just going to do like he always does." Phil answered.

"We've never done anything but make out. I don't do anything like that unless I have a ring on my finger." Jessica said.

"Does he know that." Phil asked.

"Yes he does and he told me he wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon." Jessica answered.

Jessica noticed that Jeff, Dave, Mike and John had walked out the door.

"Jess, I'm sorry." John said.

"Just save it. I'm going to say this one time and one time only, it's over." Jessica replied.

"You can't mean that." John said.

"But I do. I've had enough of you treating me like a slave and tonight just made my decision a little easier to make." Jessica replied.

John walked back into the arena and the rest of the guys stayed.

"You okay." Phil asked.

"For now I am." Jessica answered.

"So where you staying." Dave asked.

"Anyone have a suggestion." Jessica answered.

"You can stay with me." Phil said.

"Take care of her tonight. We'll find someplace for her tomorrow." Dave replied.

"You got everything you need." Jessica asked.

"I have to get my bag then we can go." Phil answered.

They walked back inside and to the locker room. Jessica waited while Phil walked inside to get his bag. Jessica didn't see John walk up to her. He grabbed her and dragged her back to his locker room and sat her down.

"Jess, we need to talk." John said.

"About what?" Jessica answered.

"About what happened." John said.

"You smacked me what else is there to say." Jessica replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we should call us quits." John said.

"I do, at least for a little while." Jessica replied.

"How long is a little while." John asked.

"Long enough for me to figure out what I want." Jessica answered.

"Which means what." John asked.

"That you have to fix your end of this as well and figure out how I should be treated." Jessica answered.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" John asked.

"If you can't figure it out, ask Mike." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and started out of his locker room and headed back to the other locker room. Phil was standing there.

"What happened to you." Phil asked.

"Take a guess." Jessica answered.

"Did he hurt you again." Phil asked.

"No, we just talked. He wants to work this out but I've made it almost impossible." Jessica answered.

Phil laced his fingers with hers and he lead her out of the arena and to his rental. They got in and Phil drove to the hotel. Once there, they got out and they grabbed their bags and walked into the hotel. They walked to the elevator and got on. Jessica stood in the corner and held onto the metal railing. Phil noticed this.

"You okay." He asked.

"No, I can't stand elevators." She answered.

"How did you manage before." Phil asked.

"Mike knew I couldn't stand them,which made something for John to make fun of me." Jessica answered.

"I'll figure out how to help if I can." Phil said.

"Not much you can do. No one wants to ever help without making fun of me first." Jessica replied.

"I wouldn't make fun of you. I want to help all I can." Phil said.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator stopped on his floor and they got off. Phil lead her to his room and he unlocked the door. He let her walk inside first and he followed. Jessica stood in the middle of the room while Phil turned on a light so she could see. The room wasn't big but it at least had a comfortable looking bed and a couch which she figured she'd be sleeping on like she did when she shared a room with John.

"Jess, what's wrong." Phil asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"If you're okay with it, we can share the bed." Phil said.

"You're not going to make me sleep on the couch." Jessica asked.

"No. Let me guess John made you." Phil answered.

"Yes, while he got the bed." Jessica said.

"Not going to happen tonight." Phil replied.

Jessica walked over to the window and looked out she knew she was being a problem with everything that was going on. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help feeling like it was. Phil walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed." Phil said.

"You go ahead first." Jessica replied.

"Not likely. I have a feeling you're going to run and I can't chance that." Phil said.

"Who would I run too?" Jessica asked.

"Knowing you, anywhere that isn't here." Phil answered.

"Not going to run." Jessica said.

"Then go get ready for bed." Phil replied.

"Can I get something to eat before we go to bed." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered.

Jessica unwrapped Phil's arms and headed towards the bathroom.  
"What do you want?" Phil asked.

"Anything, I don't care. I only eat when I'm allowed too." Jessica answered.

"Wait, you're telling me that John didn't feed you." Phil said.

"He only allowed me to eat when he said I could, unless we were out in public and then I was only allowed to eat little things." Jessica replied.

"Well, that's going to change. Now go get changed for bed and I'll have something sent up." Phil said.

Jessica walked into the bathroom and took her time, something she wasn't allowed to do. When she walked out, Phil saw her in her black pajamas with punk written in pink lettering.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You're more like me than people thought." Phil answered.

"I was like this before John changed everything about me and when I started to rebel, he made it so I had nothing or no one to run too." Jessica said.

"You can start again and make friends besides the ones you already have and I'm sure Jeff and Dave will help out." Phil replied.

Jessica walked to her bag and pulled out her clothes for the next day and Phil just watched her.

"Can I ask you something." Phil said.

"Sure." Jessica replied.

"Is that all the clothes you own." Phil asked.

"It's all I was allowed to own." Jessica answered.

"Later today, I'm going to get Dave to take you shopping." Phil said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because you deserve more than what you have." Phil answered.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a problem for anyone." Jessica said.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then there was a knock on the door and Phil opened it to let room service in. The guy left but Phil saw Dave and Jeff walking towards the room.

"She okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but we need to talk." Phil answered.

"Jeff, go make sure she eats and we'll be in soon." Dave said.

Jeff walked in and closed the door.

"So what's this about." Dave asked.

"Jessica of course." Phil answered.

"Alright." Dave said.  
"Can you take her shopping later." Phil asked.

"Yeah would love to spend time with her." Dave answered.

"Make sure she eats something as well." Phil said.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dave asked.

"John only allowed her what clothes she carries around with her and he only allowed her to eat when he said it was okay." Phil answered.

"I'll take care of her later, but we take care of her right now." Dave said.

Phil opened the door and both guys walked in and saw Jessica eating only a little of what Phil had ordered. Dave sat beside her.

"You need to eat more." Dave said.

"I can't, it makes my tummy hurt." Jessica replied.

"I know but you've got to try." Dave said.

"Don't force me. I haven't had much food in months." Jessica replied.

"What exactly has he done to you?" Jeff asked.

"Meaning." Jessica answered.

"You're not the same as you used to be." Jeff said.

"He changed everything that was the orginal me and into what he wanted." Jessica replied.

"So we'll work on getting you back, if you want it." Jeff said.

"I want part of me back with something else." Jessica replied.

"What exactly were you thinking." Dave asked.

"I'll figure that out when we go out." Jessica answered.

"So I get that pleasure." Dave asked.

"Yeah you do. I don't know much about clothes except I had to match John and Mike." Jessica answered.

"Don't worry about that, just eat a little more." Phil said.

Jessica picked up the plate of fries and headed towards the headboard and started eating. The guys watched her.

"You going to be okay tonight?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, just go to your room and get some sleep and I'll see you later." Jessica answered.

"I'll come by to get you for breakfast." Dave said.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave got up and headed to the door and waited. Jeff kissed her forhead before he joined Dave and they walked out. Jessica kept eating the fries as Phil went to change for bed. When Phil walked out, he sat down beside her and noticed that she had finished the fries.

"I take it they were good." Phil said.

"They were but it's making my tummy hurt." Jessica replied.

"Lay down and get some sleep." Phil said.

Phil took the plate and put it on the cart and got in bed beside her.

"Phil." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Phil replied.

"Can you hold me." Jessca asked.

Phil put his arms around her and held her till she fell asleep. This felt like she belonged in his arms. Phil fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, Jessica woke up before Phil and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She changed and did her business, then walked out. She wanted to be up when Dave came to get her. Jessica walked past the bed but Phil caught her arm.

"You're up early." He said.

"I always was with John. I can't break the habit." Jessica replied.

"You will sometime." Phil said.

"I know, but this way I don't miss anything to mess up anyone's schedule." Jessica replied.

"While you're gone, I'm gonna make a list of songs for you." Phil said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"I just thought you wouldn't want the song you had last night." Phil answered.

"I don't but it's one of my favorites." Jessica said.

"Then I'll have a list for you when you get back." Phil replied.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Phil got up and answered it. Jessica put on her shoes. Dave walked in.  
"So how'd she do last night." Dave asked.

"She ate all the fries ended with an upset stomach but slept through the night." Phil answered.

"That's good." Dave said.

"She was up early. She says she can't break that habit." Phil replied.

"Jess, you ready." Dave said.

Jessica got up and walked over to Dave and headed out of the room.

"Dave." Phil said.

"Yeah." Dave replied.

"She hates the elevator." Phil said.

"Yeah, I know." Dave replied.

Dave left the room with Jessica right beside him. They walked to the elevator and got on. Dave held her all the way to the lobby.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"Welcome." Dave replied.

They got out and Dave lead her to the hotel restuarant for breakfast. Dave lead her inside and they sat down.

"So what do you want?" Dave asked.

"Something light." Jessica answered.

"To start maybe but at least it's a start." Dave said.

The waitress came over and Dave ordered their breakfast. Then she left. Neither one noticed Jeff walk over.

"Morning." Jeff said.

"Morning Jeff." Jessica replied.

"So what are you doing today?" Jeff asked.

"I'm taking her shopping, remember." Dave answered.

"Mind if I tag along." Jeff asked.

"Only if Jess wants you too." Dave answered.

"It's okay Jess, I don't have to." Jeff said.

"Jeff, it's fine but guys, I have one request." Jessica replied.

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Don't call me Jess anymore." Jessica answered.

"But I've always called you that." Jeff said.

"John called me that all the time and I didn't like it. Come up with something else to call me." Jessica replied.

"We can do that." Dave said.

"Jeff, sit and get breakfast." Jessica replied.

Jeff sat down and ordered breakfast. Not to long after the waitress brought Dave and Jessica's.

"Now eat." Dave said.

Jessica knew not to argue with anyone and she started to slowly eat. Jeff's food soon arrived and he started eating.

"No one is gonna hurt you if you don't eat." Jeff said.

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Jessica replied.

"Did he always treat you like that." Dave asked.

"It all started the second week after we started dating." Jessica answered.

"Why didn't you tell us." Jeff asked.

"If you remember correctly, he kept me away from everyone but him and Mike." Jessica answered.

Jessica continued to pick at her food. The guys watched her.

"How you feeling after eating what you did so far?" Dave asked.

"Okay, but won't know till a little later." Jessica answered.

"So you ready to get out of here." Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone got up and both guys paid and lead Jessica out of the restuarant. They left the hotel and got into Dave's rental.

"Were you allowed your own music." Jeff asked.

"Only what I had which wasn't alot." Jessica answered.

"Jeff, what are you getting at?" Dave asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff answered.

Dave just gave Jeff a certain look and understood. They were going to spoil her to soon. Dave soon parked the car and everyone got out. Jeff told them they'd see him later. Dave took Jessica to a few shops to get her some clothes.

"You don't have to do this." Jessica said.

"I want to. Now go try on something." Dave replied.

Jessica didn't argue and took the things Dave had picked out and she walked into the dressing room. She was thankful Dave didn't pick out a dress or skirt. She didn't want anyone to see her legs. Jessica walked out so that Dave could get a look.

"So." She said.

"Does everything fit." Dave asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Can I ask you something." Dave said.

"Sure." Jessica replied.

"Why don't you wear dresses or skirts anymore." Dave asked.

"You'd kill him if I told you." Jessica answered.

"Jessica, I want to know the truth." Dave said.

"Now is not the place." Jessica replied.

"When we get back to the hotel, you're going to tell me." Dave said.

"Let me change into my clothes then we can do something else." Jessica replied.

Jessica headed back into the dressing room to change. Jeff walked into the store and fund Dave.

"What did you get her?" Dave asked.

"CD's, IPOD and a laptop." Jeff answered.

"Spoiling her aren't you." Dave said.

"You figure we missed her birthday and last Christmas." Jeff replied.

"Just not to much t soon. We have to get her back to where she was before he got to her." Dave said.

"I know." Jeff replied.

"The only thing we haven't gotten is a skirt or dress." Dave said.

"Dave, she won't wear one if you paid her." Jeff replied.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Not entirely sure but she was never big on wearing them." Jeff answered.

"Should she get one or what?" Dave asked.

"Dave, not until I tell you." Jessica answered.

She had walked out without anyone noticing her.

"I won't force you, I just want to know." Dave said.

"I know but now isn't the place. I want all three of you there when I tell you." Jessica replied.

Dave picked her clothes up and went to pay for them. Jeff lead her out of the store.

"We're not going to hurt you, we're just concerned." Jeff said.

"I know. Right now I want to be me again. No more scared little girl." Jessica replied.

Dave walked out and handed her the bags.

"Anything else." Jeff asked.

"Another store before lunch. Then back to the hotel to drop this stuff off." Dave answered.

"Dave has my day planned." Jessica said.

"That I do. From shopping to whatever else you need." Dave replied.

"But I get her at the salon." Jeff said.

"Fine. Now she needs new underwear and all." Dave replied.

"I think I can pick that out myself." Jessica said.

"I don't think so." Dave replied.

Dave lead her and Jeff into Victoria Secret. A saleswoman walked over to them.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I need new everything." Jessica answered.

"Do you have a preference or do they chose." She asked.

"I have no clue about any of this stuff and if they have an opinion, take it." Jessica answered.

"Just need your size for the bras and panties. That's just to start." She said.

Jessica gave the lady her size and she brought out all colors and set them on the counter.

"Guys, say something." Jessica said.

"If you like them get them." Dave replied.

"But I surely don't need that many." Jessica said.

"Jessica, don't argue. Just get them all."Jeff replied

Jessica knew if she argued they would do the same as John had done to her. So she got all of them. Jessica headed out of the store and hung her head. Dave walked out with Jeff behind him carrying the bags. All three walked out of the mall and out to the car. Jessica sat in the back and stayed quiet. Dave drove to a small cafe and everyone got out. Jessica walked behind the guys and kept her head down. Jeff took her hand and lead her to a back table. They sat down and she still didn't look up.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"No, you're not." Jeff said.

Dave sat down and noticed the conversation and the look on Jessica's face.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"She's not telling me something." Jeff answered.

"Jessica, what ever it is, you can tell us." Dave said.

"Not with out being yelled at or hit." Jessica replied.

"We have got to get you over this." Jeff said.

"How when everytime I open my mouth to say something, John punishes me." Jessica replied.

"And that's going to stop." Dave said.

"You don't really think that do you." Jessica replied.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Well, the last time I got something new was when Mike bought it for me and John, well you know." Jessica answered.

The waitress brought over their food and Jessica watched the guys eat and wished she could eat that much.

"You don't have to eat it all, just something." Dave said.

Jessica started eating slowly and was included in the conversation about storylines.

"Do you want to continue the storyline with John and Mike." Jeff asked.

"Not really but I know the writers will keep us together." Jessica answered.

"Give it time and if the writers saw what happened and it wasn't in the script, they'll fix it." Dave said.

"I get the feeling, you're up to something." Jessica replied.

"All in good time, princess." Dave said.

Jessica didn't say anything so she kept eating. Jeff and Dave watched her as she cleaned her plate without realizing it.

"Jessica, how you feeling." Jeff asked.

"Fine." Jessica answered.

"You do realize you ate everything on your plate." Dave said.

Jessica looked down at her plate and saw it was empty.

"Can we get more." Jessica asked.

"Later for dinner." Dave answered.

"No one is going to punish you if you ask for anything. Even if it's more food." Jeff said.


	7. Chapter 7

They finished lunch and the guys paid again. They got up and walked out and got into Dave's rental. Jeff turned on the radio and put it on a station that he liked, of course Dave didn't but he'd do anything for Jessica. Dave drove back to the hotel and everyone got out along with the bags. They walked inside and got on the elevator. Dave set his bags down and held Jessica. She looked at him and smiled. He knew she was grateful for this.

"How many people know about this." Dave asked.

"You, Jeff, Phil, Mike and John who made fun of me." Jessica answered.

The rest of the ride was quiet and once the doors opened, Jessica was the first one out. She was followed by the other two with bags in their hands. Jessica pulled out the keys to Phil's room and let the guys in. They put the bags on the bed.  
"Did you buy the whole store." Phil asked.

"Not quite." Jeff answered.

"So are you ready to head out again." Phil asked.

"No, I have something I want all three of you to see first." Jessica answered.

Jessica headed into the bathroom and changed into shorts and walked out and turned around so all three could see.

"Is that why you don't wear anything showing your legs." Dave asked.

"I used to until John did this. I know they will go away but not soon enough." Jessica answered.

Jessica turned around and walked back into the bathroom. She put on her pajama bottoms and walked back out.

"So how you feeling." Jeff asked.

"Fine, but why ask that." Jessica answered.

"Because I want to." Jeff said.

"So did you eat lunch." Phil asked.

"She ate everything on her plate." Dave answered.

"Don't even ask how I'm feeling. My tummy is okay." Jessica said.

"Good, so what's planned for the rest of the day?" Phil asked.

"Jeff is taking her to the salon, then the show." Dave answered.

"So you're leaving me." Jessica asked.

"I have other things to do but otherwise I wouldn't leave you for the world." Dave answered.

Dave left the room and went to do what he had to do.

"You'll see him later. But for now we have an appointment." Jeff said.

"You can go like that. Just take your bag for tonight." Phil replied.

Jessica grabbed her bag and made sure she had the matching outfit that would go along with Mike and John. Jeff and her left the hotel room and to the elevator. Jeff made sure to keep her from worrying about the ride.

"So what did you have planned for me." Jessica asked.

"Going to change your hair back to red to start." Jeff answered.

"That's not all and I know you won't tell." Jessica said.

"I will if you only want to know and not be suprised." Jeff replied.

"I'm not sure if I can take any suprises anytime soon." Jessica said.

"The hair to start, then we get you dressed and off to the show. If I think about it, that is something Dave should tell you." Jeff replied.

"I do have a question." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Jeff replied.

"Am I going to like it or should I be scared." Jessica asked.

"Scared, Jess. You know Dave wouldn't hurt you unless it's a good hurt. I'm sure you'll like it." Jeff answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened and both walked off. Jeff took her hand and lead her out of the hotel. They walked away from the hotel and to a salon. Jeff lead Jessica inside and Jessica was lead away. They started with her hair. Jeff sat beside her as they dyed her hair red.

"Anything else you want done with it."

"Ask him that?" Jessica answered.

"Just fix it so she can work tonight and anything else can be done later." Jeff said.

So that's exactly what the lady did. She fixed Jessica hair so it would be ready for tonight.

"Aren't you going to do something." Jessica asked.

"Nope, this is about you." Jeff answered.

Once her hair was done, Jeff paid and they left. They headed back to the hotel and got into Jeff's rental. Jeff turned on the radio to a station he liked. Then drove off to the arena.

"So do I go out and match John and Mike like I usually do?" Jessica asked.

"Go out like you normally would but with a different song or that is how I think it should go but I think Dave has something up his sleeve." Jeff answered.

"Do you think he has something for me to wear as well." Jessica asked.

"I don't know." Jeff answered.

They didn't talk the rest of the way. Jeff parked and they got out. Jessica grabbed her bag and Jeff locked the doors. They walked inside the arena and Jeff walked her to the women's lockerroom and left her there so she could change. But before she could do that, Dave walked in.

"Doesn't anyone believe in knocking." Jessica said.

"Sorry, I knew you were alone. Dave replied.

Dave handed her a bag and she looked at him.

"Dave what is this?" Jessica asked.

"Just put it on, then get to make-up." Dave answered.

"Anything else I should know." Jessica asked.

"Just get changed and get to make-up. Someone will come and get you from there." Dave answered.

Dave left the room and Jessica finally looked in the bag. Of course it was something Dave had picked out and he has great taste. Jessica started changing and a few of the diva's walked in. Jessica ignored them but a few came over to her.

"Jessica."

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"I'm Candice Michelle."

"I know who you are." Jessica replied.

"I know we aren't friends but I personally want to fix that." Candice said.

"Are you the only one?" Jessica asked.

"No, Mickie and Kelly Kelly want to be your friends." Candice answered.

"This is all new to me so don't be offened if I need time to think about it." Jessica said.

"We won't. We know John kept you away from everyone so we understand." Candice replied.

"So how many people saw the other night?" Jessica asked.

"Besides the fans around the world. Everyone in both locker room and the crew." Candice answered.

"You know what I heard." Mickie said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I heard Stephanie's here." Mickie answered.

"Not good." Jessica said.

"Do you need help?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I need help finding make-up." Jessica answered.

"Give us a few minutes to change and we'll take you there." Candice said.

"So finish changing yourself." Mickie replied.

Jessica continues changing into what Dave had picked out. She realized something the second she looked in the mirror.

"You look great." Kelly said.

"I feel out of place." Jessica replied.

"How so?" Kelly asked.

"I'm told what to wear to match John and Mike, this is different. This is how I used to dress before John." Jessica answered.

"So who picked this." Candice asked.

"Dave." Jessica answered.

"So everyone changed?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah." Kelly answered.

"Then let's get to make-up." Candice said.

All four girls left the lockerroom and headed towards make-up. The make-up artist knew all but Jessica.

"You must be Jessica."

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"I'm Bailey and I have orders from Dave how to do the make-up."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica replied.

"So making new friends?" Bailey asked.

"Working on it and so far I like having others to talk to besides the guys." Jessica answered.

"Guys." Candice said.

"Yeah, so far I've only spoken to Dave, Jeff and Phil. And that's just the last 24 hours." Jessica replied.

"Wasn't Jeff your friend?" Kelly asked.

"Best friend and still is. Phil was here before I started and he's been nice to me since day one. Dave I've known forever." Jessica answered.

"How is it you've never made friends with us till now?" Mickie asked.

"I wanted to but before that even happened, I met John. Everything went south the second week we were together and he made my choices for me. I had to give up everything." Jessica answered.

Bailey had finished Jessica make-up and Jessica checked it out.

"So I did good?" Bailey asked.

"You did well considering I don't know about make-up."

Jessica answered.

"You did great, Bailey." Phil said.

"Didn't know you were there." Bailey replied.

"Ready." Phil asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Jessica got up and started out the door but was stopped by Candice.

"Here's my cell number call me tomorrow and all four of us will do lunch." Candice said.

"I'll do that." Jessica replied.

Jessica walked out of make-up and met up with Phil.

"Been busy." Phil asked.

"Sorta." Jessica answered.

"Before you go out, Stephanie want to see you." Phil said.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica followed Phil but he stopped. Phil turned and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay, I'll be waiting for you." Phil said.

Just then Stephanie walked out of her office.

"Jessica come into my office." Stephanie said.

"Yes Ms. McMahon." Jessica replied.

Phil let Jessica go and Jessica followed Stephanie into her office.

"Sit down." Stephanie said.

Jessica did as she was told.

"I want to talk about the other night." Stephanie said.

"I'm sorry I walked out on the match." Jessica replied.

"We'll get to that. I meant what happened with John." Stephanie said.

"That was the first time he's hit me in front of the fans. But it's been going on for awhile now." Jessica replied.

"I see and did you break up with him." Stephanie asked.

"I did." Jessica answered.

"I'll deal with John but you'll got out with them tonight for the last time." Stephanie said.

"I can do that." Jessica replied.

"That's not all. After everyone is in the ring, I'll do my job. The thing is, the winers get you." Stephanie said.

"What if John and Mike win?" Jessica asked.

"Not in the script. They lose. I had the writers get you out." Stephanie answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Have you ever seen a script?" Stephanie asked.

"No, Ms. McMahon." Jessica answered.

"It's Stephanie. Everyone calls me that."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Jessica replied.

Stephanie handed Jessica a script and Jessica just looked at it.

"Read it." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"After tonight, we'll sit down and talk more and get you into a storyline." Stephanie said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"Go on and get going." Stephanie said.

Jessica walked out of the office and Phil saw her.

"So how did it go?" Phil asked.

"Fine, I think." Jessica answered.

"Yeah." Phil said.

"She gave me a script that I need to read." Jessica replied.

"You want me to help you?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll need Mike as well." Jessica answered.

"We can stop and get him on the way to catering." Phil said.

Phil lead Jessica towards catering. Phil stopped outside the lockerroom and went inside. Phil returned with Mike. When Mike saw Jessica, he hugged her tight.

"So why and I here?" Mike asked.

"I get to read the script and I need help." Jessica answered.

"That's right, John told you what to do." Mike said.

"Ms. McMahon said I was still going out with you guys." Jessica replied.

"She had something up her sleeve, right." Mike asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered.

"I want to know if I can walk out with you instead of my own music." Jessica asked.

"I'd be honored to have you walk out with me." Mike answered.


	10. Chapter 10

All three walked into catering and sat down. Jessica opened the script and went to their part.

"All it says is, I stand there and look pretty." Jessica said.

"Also says we lose and John goes after you and you actually get to smack him." Phil replied.

"You won't let anything happen to me, will you?" Jessica asked.

"Neither of us will." Mike answered.

They continued goin through the script until close to their match.

"Mike, I'll meet you there in a minute." Jessica said. Mike left catering. Jessica and Phil headed out but Phil stopped her and kissed her. She kissed back and just enjoyed the kiss. Phil pulled away.

"I don't want to stop but we have to for now." Phil said.

"I didn't know you had a tongue ring." Jessica replied.

"That's not the only thing I have pierced." Phil said.

"Oh really." Jessica replied.

They continued their conversation all the way to the Gorilla Position and Phil's music started. Jessica watched the moniter. Next was Kofi's music. Jessica was getting nervous.

"You can do this." Mike said.

Mike's music started and they walked out just like planned. They were already in the ring when John's music started. Phil looked at her.

"Jess, you'll be fine. Just stand outside the ring and stay out of the way." Mike said.

Jessica headed out of the ring and stayed out of the way. Just before the match started, Stephanie came out and said the winners get Jessica. Then the match started and all was going well until the bell rang after Phil pinned Mike. John went after Jessica. He was telling her how he wanted to make it better. She saw Phil and Kofi ready to intervine if necessary. Jessica told him it was over but he called her a few choice words then she smacked him. She waited for him to hit her but nothing came. Phil grabbed her hand and lead her behind the curtain.

"I'm proud of you." Phil said.

"Really." Jessica replied.

"Let's go change and we'll wait in catering." Phil said.

"Good idea." Jessica replied.

Phil and Jessica walked back to the lockerroom area. Jessica walked into the woman's lockerroom and went to her bag.

"You done for the night?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah just gonna change and head to catering." Jessica answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica changed and left the was waiting for her. He took her hand and they walked to catering. Once in catering, Phil made Jessica sit down while he went to get them something to drink. He soon sat down beside her and they were joined by Mike and a few others. Phil was talking to the others. Jessica stayed quiet and Mike noticed.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

"Not use to all this and it kind of scares me." Jessica answered.

"I know but stay as long as you want. No one will bother you." Mike said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Jessica asked.

"Because it was your mistake to make, not mine." Mike answered.

"You know he hated us talking, didn't you." Jessica said.

"Look not even John could tear you away from me. I knew that after you talked to dad." Mike replied.

Phil turned his attention to Jessica.

"Did I hear right?" Phil asked.  
"Depends on what you heard." Jessica answered.

"You and Mike." Phil said.

"Not blood related. I was adopted when I was 3 just before Mike was born." Jessica replied.

"We never told anyone except when she signed a contract." Mike said.  
"So I didn't get in because of Mike. Even though he had something to do with it." Jessica replied.

"I only gave them your tape, nothing else." Mike said.

"Next thing I knew I was starting here and with John." Jessica said.

"So you want to leave?" Phil asked.

"You stay and talk, I'm gonna take a little walk." Jessica answered.

"Not alone." Phil said.

"Don't worry, I'll go. We have to catch up." Mike replied.

Mike and Jessica got up and left catering. They walked back to the Gorilla Position and watched the Main Event.

"So do you want to tell Dave about this?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's not right hiding it from him." Jessica answered.

As soon as the Main Event finished and both guys walked through the curtain. Dave saw Jessica talking to Mike. Dave headed over to them. Jessica saw him.

"Dave, don't even think about hurting him." Jessica said.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"After you shower and change, I'll tell you." Jessica answered.

"You better." Dave said.

Dave left them and headed to the locker room.

"Ready to head back?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

They continued talking as they walked back to catering. Mike told her he needed to get his bag before they continued on to catering. Jessica waited outside the lockerroom. She didn't see anyone walk up to her but felt something covering her eyes. Then being dragged through the halls. She feared the worst because she didn't know who or where she was being taken.

-----


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes later, Mike walked out of the lockerroom and didn't see Jessica, so he headed to catering and went in. He didn't see her there. Dave walked in and saw Mike.

"Have you seen Jess?" Mike asked.

"Not since after earlier." Dave answered.

"She's missing. I only left her for a few minutes to get my bag." Mike said.

"Who would have taken her?" Dave asked.

"One guess, John." Phil answered.

"Not again." Mike said.

"What do you mean, not again." Dave asked.

"How do you think he got her to date him in the first place." Mike answered.

"No clue." Phil said.

"After her official debut, she was heading back when John stopped her to talk to her and she blew him off. That only made him want her more. So he left her alone for a few days then tried again and she blew him off again and headed straight to Jeff. John was pissed that a woman would blow him off and that's when he started talking about kidnapping her. She was forced to do what John wanted and if she got out of line, which she didn't and I know this, but John beat her anyway. Who knew he was like that to begin with." Mike replied.

"So she was never interested in him?" Dave asked.

"No, never she had someone else in mind." Mike answered.

"I know she was coming to see me about that." Dave said.

"Where would he take her?" Phil asked.

"The hotel, back to LA or somewhere he feels less threatened." Mike answered.

"Then how do we get her back." Dave asked.

"I have to head back to the hotel tonight and if he's there, I'll take care of her and get her back." Mike answered.

"What if he's not there?" Phil asked.

"He has to be, we have a match tomorrow." Mike answered.

"Just be careful." Dave said.

Mike left the others and headed out of the arena and got into his rental. He drove to the hotel and just hoped John was there and Jessica was okay. Once at the hotel, Mike parked the car, got out and grabbed his bag. He walked into the hotel, got in the elevator and went up to his room. He unlocked the door and John was waiting for him.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"She's in the other room." John answered.

Mike walked into the other room and checked on his sister.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Do I look okay to you." Jessica answered.

Mike lifted up her shirt and checked her over. He was disgusted by the bruises and blood.

"I have to get you out of her." Mike said.

"How?" Jessica asked.

"Leave that to me." Mike answered.

Mike left the room. John was watching a movie and Mike sat down.

"Why did you do it?" Mike asked.

"Why because I felt like it. She was getting out of control so I had to deal with her." John answered.

"One day you're gonna go to far and kill her and she's my sister." Mike said.

"Not your real sister and besides no one would miss her." John replied.

"That's not true and you know it. By hurting her, you'd be hurting my parents and me." Mike said.

"Anyway, I'm going out so just watch her." John replied.

John got up and headed out of the room and Mike knew he had to wait another half an hour to make sure John wasn't coming back any time soon. Mike walked into the other room and helped Jessica up.

"Is he coming back?" Jessica asked.

"Not anytime soon, he went out." Mike answered.

Mike helped her into the main room and they left the room. Mike lead her down the hall and to another room.

"Mike." Jessica said.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here, I promise." Mike replied.

"He'll find me, he always does." Jessica said.

"Jess listen, you have friends who will protect you. Hell I even suggest they move you to Smackdown." Mike replied.

"Don't you guys work there as well?" Jessica asked.

"A couple times a month." Mike answered.

Jessica leaned against the wall and waited for Mike to knock on the door.

"So who's room?" Jessica asked.

"Someone who will protect you." Mike answered.

"Who exactly?" Jessica asked.

Before Mike could answer her the door opened. Mark looked at Mike then at Jessica.

"Exactly what happened to her." Mark asked.

" John." Mike answered.

"Get her in here so we can get her cleaned up." Mark said.

Mike helped Jessica into Mark's room. Mike sat her on the bed. Mark got what he needed to clean Jessica up.

"You're gonna have to take off the shirt." Mark said.

Jessica slowly and carefully took off her shirt and Mark started cleaning her up.

"Jess, I'm gonna leave you here so I can let the guys know you're okay." Mike said.

"She'll be fine, just go." Mark replied.

Mike walked out of Mark's room and pulled out his cell. Mark finished cleaning Jessica up and handed her a shirt. Mark went to put the stuff away and Jessica got up and headed over to a corner. She sat down and cried. Mark walked out and saw her and knew John caused her to be like this. Mark wanted his friend back.

"Jess, are you okay?" Mark asked sitting next to her.

"I have to be." Jessica answered.

"Whoever gave you that idea is an ass." Mark said.

"Then blame me. If John saw me happy, he'd punish me. So I have to be okay." Jessica replied.

"Is there anything you need." Mark asked.

"Dave." Jessica answered.

"You stay put and I'll see if I can get him." Mark said.

"Just don't let John know where I am." Jessica replied.

"I don't care what he knows. I just want you back to how I used to know you." Mark said.

Mark got up and left his room. He walked down the hall and saw Mike.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"She needs Dave." Mark answered.

"Go back and I'll get him." Mike said.

-------------


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you think she's okay?" Phil asked.

"If Mike found her then yes." Dave answered.

Dave's cell rang not to long later and he answered. He heard Mike tell him to meet him on Mark's floor and that he'd explain more later. They hung up.

"So." Phil asked.

"I need to head up to Mark's." Dave answered.

"Just you." Phil said.

"Phil if John hurt her, she's gonna need us all at some point and I'm the one she runs to usually first." Dave replied.

"I'm coming so I'm not completely in the dark. Mike can at least tell me how she is." Phil replied.

"You love her, don't you?" Dave asked.

"In my own way. But not that way." Phil answered.

"What way. you either love her or not." Dave said.

"Then yes I do." Phil replied.

"Then you should be the one she really needs. She's probably scared and doesn't understand. I'll get more out of her when I talk to her." Dave said.

Dave and Phil got on the elevator and headed up to Mark's floor. Once there, they met Mike.

"What's he doing here?" Mike asked.

"To listen so he not left out." Dave answered.

"All right. Right now she's in Mark's room and John is out. John beat her bad. It's worse this time." Mike said.

"Worse." Dave asked.

"John could've cared less if he killed her. He said no one would miss her." Mike answered.

"You know he's wrong. Lots of people would miss her." Dave said.

"I know that but John could care less." Mike replied.

"Anyway, I should get to her." Dave said.

Dave walked to Mark's and knocked on the door and Mark opened it. Mark let Dave in and Maek left. Dave saw Jessica. He sat beside her and he wrapped his arms around her. Jessica buried her head in his chest and cried.

"Jessica, it will be okay." Dave said.

"Will it." Jessica asked.

"In time." Dave answered.

Dave hugged her tighter and she calmed down.

"You know you should talk to Phil." Dave said.

"Does he know." Jessica asked.

"About this, yes and he's worried."Dave answered.

"Does he love me back." Jessica asked.

"He should answer that." Dave answered.

"Dave, could you get him." Jessica asked.

"Soon. Let's get you up so I can see the damage." Dave answered.

Dave got up and carefully helped her up. They moved over to the bed and Jessica took off the shirt Mark loaned her.

"Mark cleaned them the best her could." Jessica said.

"I see that but you do know you're gonna have to tell Stephanie." Dave replied.

"I know but I don't want to do it alone." Jessica said.

"You won't have to." Dave replied.

Jessica put the shirt back on. Dave got up.

"Give me a minute and I'll be back." Dave said.

Dave left the room and the other guys saw him.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Dave answered.

"Is she okay." Phil asked.

"In time she will be." Dave answered.

"In time." Mike replied.

"Phil can I borrow your hoodie?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry I know it's for her." Phil answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil handed Dave his hoodie and watched as Dave walked back into Mark's room. Dave helped Jessica put the hoodie on.

"It smells like Phil." Jessica said.

"That's because it is Phils'" Dave replied.

"Did he have it on at the time?" Jessica asked.

"Yes and he's okay with you wearing it." Dave answered.

"I'm ready to get out of here. I hate bothering Mark with this." Jessica said.

"You're not bothering anyone with this." Dave replied.

Dave helped Jessica off of the bed and they left Mark's room. They walked down the hall towards Mike and Phil.

"So what do you want to do?" Mike asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve leaving the room." Jessica answered.

"What about what we talked about?" Dave asked.

"If you think it's best to do it sooner rather than later then do it." Jessica answered.

"I'll do that now." Dave said.

Dave left them and Jessica leaned on the wall.

"You gonna be okay with Phil?" Mike asked.

"Yeah as long as we don't do to much tonight." Jessica answered.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked.

"Going to sleep in another room, cause you know John." Mike answered.

Phil took Jessica back to his room so she could get comfortable.

"You ned anything." Phil asked.

"No, I'm just tired and sore." Jessica answered.

"Go change and go ahead and sleep." Phil said.

"What about you?" Jessica asked.

"I'll be joining you in a little while." Phil answered.

Jessica headed into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and carefully got into bed. She knew she wouldn't sleep on her back so the only other choices were her sides or stomach. She moved so shw was on her side which wouldn't be to comfortable but would have to work. She soon fell asleep. Phil walked in and changed into his pajamas. He then crawled into bed. He got comfortable on his side and fell asleep.

During the night, Jessica woke up in pain. She carefully got out of bed and headed into the living area and sat on the couch. Phil woke up and didn't feel Jessica next to him. He got out of bed and headed into the living area and saw her on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep." Phil said.

"No, everytime I move to get comfortable it hurts." Jessica replied.

"Can I see your back." Phil asked.

Jessica moved and carefully lifted up to her top and showed Phil her back.

"He really did a number on you." Phil said.

"Phil, I want to thank you for putting up with me." Jessica replied.

"It's okay. I want to." Phil said.

"Why would you want to?" Jessica asked.

"I just do." Phil answered.

She put her shirt back down and tried to get comfortable. But it wasn't happening. Phil got up and went to grab the hoodie she borrowed. He then went back and helped her put it on.

"Let's get back in bed and try to sleep." Phil said.

"You go ahead, I can get comfortable on the couch. The bed is to hard for me." Jessica replied.

Phil headed back into the bedroom and got her a pillow and blanket. He soon walked out.

"Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, you have a show later today." Jessica answered.

Phil made sure she was cmfortable before he headed into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Jessica woke up and could barely move. Not to long after she woke up, Phil walked out of the bedroom. He headed straight for her.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"If okay means barely moving then yes." Jessica answered.

"To early for sarcasm." Phil said.

"You asked and I answered." Jessica replied.

Phil carefully picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna start a bath for you and we'll see if that helps." Phil said.

"But you're not gonna see me naked, I won't allow that." Jessica replied.

"Deal." Phil said.

He headed into the bathroom and started running the water for her bath. He then walked out and picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Need anything." Phil asked.

"Breakfast." Jessica answered.

"Anything special." Phil asked.

"Something light for me but you go ahead and eat what you want." Jessica answered.

"Anything else." Phil asked.

"Dave if possible." Jessica answered.

Phil left to get their food and he'd send Dave up. Jessica finally relaxed after the door shut.

Twenty minutes later, Jessica was about to get out of the tub but didn't cause she heard the door opening.

"Jess."

"I'm in the bathroom."

Dave walked into the bathroom and helped her out of the tub.

"Phil told me you could barely move when you woke up." Dave said.

"I feel better now." Jessica replied.

"Are you up to talking to Steph yet." Dave asked.

"After breakfast I'll go then." Jessica answered.

"Good, I'll be with you and so will Phil." Dave said.

"Why do I feel I'm inconviencing everyone." Jessica asked.

"Probably because you've never had many people care about you." Dave answered.

"And it's an inconvience." Jessica said.

"No it's not. You've never asked for anything or gotten things you've wanted. So it's not and inconvience." Dave replied.

"Then why do I feel like I'm depending on you, Phil and Mike." Jessica asked.

"Mike would want you to since he's close to you and Phil and I do it cause we love you." Dave answered.

"Want to know how close Mike and I are?" Jessica asked.

"Sure as long as you say you haven't slept with him." Dave answered.

"I did that when I was eight, Mike would have been five." Jessica said.

"That's gross." Dave replied.

"The whole story is I was three when Mike was born. His parents had adopted me." Jessica said.

"That would explain things." Dave replied.

"That's what I was gonna tell you the last time." Jessica said.

"You know you can tell me anything." Dave replied.

Phil soon walked in with both of their breakfasts. Phil sat down. By then Dave had Jessica sitting on the couch. Phil pushed her food over to her and both men watched as Jessica ate.

"When did Steph say she wanted us." Jessica asked.

"Anytime you want." Dave answered.

"Can Phil come with." Jessica asked.

"Only if he want too." Dave answered.

"I'll stay here, I owe her a list of songs." Phil said.

"Talk to Jeff he knows more of what I used to listen to." Jessica replied.

"You finished." Dave asked.

"Yeah, I need to finish getting dressed." Jessica answered.

Jessica carefully got up and headed into the bedroom and pulled out a few of the things Dave had got her. She had a hard time getting a shirt on. Phil walked in and saw she was struggling with her shirt. Phil stopped her and gave her one of his button-ups.

"Better." Phil said.

"Yes, thank you." Jessica replied.

"I couldn't see you struggling with yours and mine is bigger." Phil said.

"Why are you being so mice to me." Jessica asked.

"Because I like you." Phil answered.

Jessice finished buttoning up the shirt. She put on her sandals and left the bedroom.

"Ready." Dave asked.

Jessica followed Dave out of the room. Dave took her hand and they walked to the elevator. They got on and headed up to the top floor. Dave held her all the way. Once the elevator doors opened, they got out and Dave lead her to Stephanie's room and he knocked on the door. Soon the door opened and they walked inside. Stpehanie walked out of her bedroom.

"All right, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"It was about last night." Dave answered.

"All right Jess let me see the damage." Stephanie said.

Jessica undid a few buttons and then carefully lifted the shirt. She turned around and showed Stephanie.

"You okay." Dave asked.

"I feel so ashamed." Jessica answered.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong." Dave said.

"Dave's right, but now we have to figure out how to fix this." Stephanie replied.

"But how when he finds me where ever I go." Jessica asked.

"And we've been hiding her or she stays with one of us mostly." Dave answered.

"Keep doing that and I'll figure out something more permanent." Stephanie said.

"We can do that." Dave replied.

Jessica put the shirt down and buttoned up.

"Besides the back and face any other damage." Stephanie asked.

"Any where I can cover up." Jessica answered.

"Besides her back, face, stomach, front and back of her legs." Dave said.

"Keep doing what you have and I'll figure out the rest." Stephanie replied.

"Okay, lets get you back so you can rest." Dave said.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessica didn't argue as she headed towards the door. Dave followed her and they left the room. Dave lead her back to the elevator and they got on . Dave held her all the way to their floor. Once the doors opened, they got out. Dave lead her back to Phil's room. Dave knocked and Phil let them in.

"So how did it go?" Phil asked.

"She's informed about what happened and said we should keep doing what we're doing." Dave answered.

Jessica headed into the bedroom and changed out of her jeans and Phil's shirt into her pajamas. Dave walked in to check on her.

"Need anything." Dave asked.

"Not right now." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure." Dave asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"What id is." Dave asked.

"I want out." Jessica answered.

"Out." Dave said.

"Yes, just out of this room. I need out." Jessica replied.

"Why didn't you just say that." Dave asked.

"Ask Mike. He knew what happened the one time I said that." Jessica answered,

"You don't even have a cell, do you." Dave asked.

"You already know that. I don't have much of anything." Jessica answered.

Jessica turned away so he couldn't see her cry. Dave hated seeing her cry and didn' know how to help her. John had really messed her up. Dave got closer and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"So how about we get out of her and do something together." Dave said.

"Just us." Jessica asked.

"Yes, just us. Like it used to be." Dave answered.

"Don't we have to work." Jessica asked.

"We got a couple of days off." Dave answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"So if you want to get cleaned up, we can go now." Dave replied.

Dave let her go and she headed into the headed back into the other room and Phil saw him.

"So." Phil asked.

"I'm taking her out like we used to." Dave answered.

Jessica soon walked out and over to Dave. Dave lead her out of the room and back towards the elevator once again. They were getting in and Jessica noticed Mike and someone else she didn't know. Mike hugged her.

"You okay." Mike asked.

"Yeah sorta." Jessica answered.

"So what are you two doing." Mike asked.

"Going out like we used too." Dave answered.

"Mind if we tag along." Mike said.

"You sure you want to be seen with me." Jessica asked.

"Yes, I miss spending time with you." Mike answered.

"Ask Dave because he wanted to do something with just us." Jessica said.

"I'd rather have more of us to help, just in case." Dave replied.

Jessica leaned closer to Mike and whispered something that made his smile fade.

"Alright, I get it." Mike said.

"You still gonna come." Dave asked.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea." Mike answered.

Once the elevator doors opened, all four got out. They walked through the lobby and got into Dave;s rental. Mike sat in the back with his sister. Mike kept talking to her.

"So who is he." Jessica whispered.

"How could you forget Jeff's brother." Mike whispered back.

"Have you forgotten what I"ve been through." Jessica whispered.

"How could I. I had to see you everyday like that." Mike whispered back.

"And." Jessica whispered.

"Never again." Mike whispered back.

"What'd going on?" Dave asked.

"Just talking." Mike answered.

"I see that." Dave said.


	17. Chapter 17

Twenty minutes later, Dave parked the car and everyone got out. Dave walked around the car and over to Jessica.

"Everything okay." Dave asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"You can talke to me about anything." Dave said.

"I know and I do but not with Mike around." Jessica replied.

"Is it about what I think it is." Dave asked.

"You remember that." Jessica answered.

"Yeah I do." Dave said.

"I still don't want that talk around Mike." Jessica replied.

"You should be able too." Dave said.

"I know but I don't know how he'd take it." Jessica replied.

"He should take it like any brother." Dave said.

"He may not like the guy." Jessica replied.

"Is he anything like John." Dave asked.

"No, he's nothing like John." Jessica answered.

"How well do you know him." Dave asked.

"As well as I know Jeff." Jessica answered.

"I think I know." Dave said.

"Are you sure." Jessica asked.

"Positive. You should tell him." Dave answered.

Mike noticed Jessica and Dave talking, so he walked over to them.

"Are we doing this." Mike asked.

"Yes." Dave answered.

"Dave you and Matt head in, I want to talk to Mike." Jessica said.

Dave left her with Mike.

"What." Mike asked.

"I just want to talk." Jessica answered.

"About." Mike said.

"A certain guy." Jessica replied.

"Jess, I know and I think he likes you too." Mike said.

"Are you sure." Jessica asked.

"Very sure." Mike answered.

"Will you help me." Jessica asked.

"I'll do what I can." Mike answered.

Jessica hugged her brother.

"Okay enough, we better go in before Dave comes back out." Mike said.

Jessica let him go and the headed inside the restaurant. They walked over to the table where Dave and Matt were sitting at.

"Did you tell him." Dave asked.

"He already knows." Jessica answered.

"Do I even want to know." Matt asked.

"Probably not." Mike answered.

Soon a waitress arrived and gave them menus, then left again. Dave kept making sure Jessica was alright while Mike and Matt talked. The waitress came back and took their orders. Dave noticed Jessica had ordered more than he had seen her eat before. The waitress left. Jessica felt Dave staring.

"What." Jessica asked.

"You ordered enough food for two of you." Dave answered.

"Is that wrong, I'm sorry." Jessica said.

"No it's not wrong and don't be." Dave replied.

"Now I have to know." Matt said.

"You know she dated John. He basically kept her from everyone. Told her what to do. What she could and couldn't wear. What to eat, the whole thing." Mike replied.

"And not." Matt asked.

"Trying to get her some what normal." Dave answered.

"But that's not the worst part, he hurt her." Mike said.

"He didn't really." Matt replied.

"He beat her. He wouldn't have cared if he killed her." Mike said.

The waitress returned with their food and then left again.

"And no one gave him a beating." Matt said.

"No, out biggest conern is keeping her safe. Besides she won't let us." Mike replied.

"As long as you don't tell her, she won't know." Matt said.

"Don't even think about it." Jessica replied.

"Why." Matt asked.

"Because I know people will say thing about it. John may deserve it but only when he's not expecting it." Jessica answered.

"Alright now eat." Dave said.

Jessica started eating while the others talked between bites. Mike noticed his sister had kept quiet. He wasn't gonna say anything about it. Dave eventually picked up on it, but left it alone knowing what she was thinking.


	18. Chapter 18

Twenty minutes later, everyone finished eating. Dave and mike split the cost. Matt and Jessica walked outside.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine." Jessica answered.

"Jeff knows about this, right." Matt asked.

"Everyone knows about John. He even hit me on live television." Jessica answered.

"Thought that was scripted." Matt said.

"Nope that was real. Most of what you've seen him do was real." Jessica replied.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Matt said.

Mike and Dave soon joined them and headed towards the car. Everyone got in and Dave drove.

"What else you have planned." Jessica asked.

"Back to the hotel unless you wanted to do something." Dave answered.

"Whatever you want." Jessica said.

Jessica knew to never argue with him. She leanrd her against the seat and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired but knew she had to find something to do.

Once Dave parked the car, everyone got out. Jessica headed into the hotel. She headed straight for the elevator. She got on and held the railing all the way to Phil's floor. Once the doors opened, she walked out but didn't get far. She saw John at the end of the hall so she walked back on to the elevator and got the doors closed just in time. She pushed a random number and the elevator moved again. She didn't care where she went as long as John wasn't near her. Jessica wondered how she was gonna get around him if he was always looking for her. Jessica wondered how she was gonna get around him, if he was always looking for her. When the doors opened, she walked out and saw Jeff. He saw her and headed towards her.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, just can't go back to my room." Jessica answered.

"John is on your floor." Jeff said.

"Yeah and I have no where to go or how I can get back to Phil's room." Jessica replied.

"Leave that to me." Jeff said.

Jeff lead Jessica to his room and then he made a few calls. Not to long after, there was a knock on the door. Jeff opened the door. Jessica saw Mark.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"So what's the problem." Mark asked.

"She can't get to Phil's room with out John seeing her." Jeff answered.

"You take care of John and I'll get her to my room." Mark said.

"What then." Jeff asked.

"Move her things to my room." Mark answered.

Jeff left the room and headed towards the elevator. Once the door opened, he saw Adam and Jay.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"It's about Jess." Jeff answered.

Jay looked at Adam.

"Is she okay." Adam asked.

"Besides John always after her then yes." Jeff answered.

"Need help." Jay asked.

"Help me take care of John." Jeff answered.

"What about Mike." Jay asked.

"Harmless." Jeff answered.

"Are you sure about that." Adam asked.

"Mike wouldn't hurt his sister." Jeff answered.

"Sister." Jay said.

"Adoptive sister." Jeff replied.

"And neither of them said anything." Adam asked.

"Not to either of you." Jeff answered.

"So why now." Jay asked.

"I need a little help getting her stuff out of her room and some where else." Jeff answered.

"She can stay with one of us." Jay said.

"Alright so will you help." Jeff asked.

"Sure." Adam answered.

The three guys headed down to the floor where Phil was staying. All three saw John talking to Mike. Jeff lead the others to Phil's room. Jeff knocked and Phil opened the door and let everyone in.

"I know he's looking for her." Phil said.

"We have to get her out of here." Jeff replied.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Phil asked.

"Keep John busy so we can move her things." Jeff answered.


	19. Chapter 19

Phil left the hotel room and went to help Mike. Jeff gathered Jessica's things. Jay and Adam helped Jeff get her things out of the hotel. They got to the elevator and got in. Not to long after, they were back on Jeff's floor. Adam and Jay followed Jeff to Mark's room. Jeff knocked and Mark let them in.

"Mike and Phil are taking care of John." Jeff said.

"And." Jessica asked.

"Adam and I figured you could stay with one of us." Jay answered.

"So you have choiced as to where you want to stay." Jeff said.

"Are you sure me staying with anyone of you is an inconvenience." Jessica asked.

"No inconvenience, we'd be happy to have you." Adam answered.

"So you can choose anyone of us to stay with." Jeff said.

Jessica took a long moment to think about all of her choices. She eventually her best option was either Adam or Jay. Just knowing she'd be safe with either of them but there was an advantage, she had a huge thing for Adam. But what she didn't know was that Adam had a thing for Jessica.

"Have you decided." Jeff asked.

"Yeah I think I'll stay with Adam." Jessica answered.

"And you're welcome to stay with me." Adam said.

"Alright now we wait till John is gone or done looking." Jeff replied.

"What about Dave and Phil?" Jessica asked.

"I'll call them later as well as Mike and let him know." Jeff answered.

"What do we do till then." Jay asked.

"Whatever needs to be done." Mark answered.

Jeff left the room. Mark went back to what he was doing. Jay also left. Which left Adam and Jessica.

"Now you and I can talk." Adam said.

"Before we do that I have to tell you something." Jessica replied.

"What." Adam asked.

"I have a huge thing for you. I didn't want to say that in front of everyone. I was on my way to see Dave to tell him but John stopped me." Jessica answered.

"You mean we could have been together now." Adam asked.

"And fucking like rabbits." Jessica answered.

"What about now." Adam asked.

"Now I'd like to tey with us." Jessica answered.

"Alright." Adam said.

"Now you tell me how you want it." Jessica replied.

"One way I want it, I can't really say with Mark here." Adam said.

"I won't do that unless I have a ring on my finger." Jessica replied.

"And that can be easily fixed." Adam said.

"Are you serious." Jessica asked.

"More than you know." Adam answered.

Not to long later, Jeff knocked on the door and Mark let him in. Jeff walked over to Adam and Jessica.

"Now is the time to move." Jeff said.

Adam, Jessica and Jeff grabbed Jessica's stuff and left Mark's room. Adam lead the way to the elevator. All three got on and headed to Adam's floor. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, all three got out and headed to Adam's room. Adam unloced the door and everyone walked in. Jeff left after he set her bags down.

"What now?" Jessica asked.

Adam walked over to a box that Jeff had set on the bed. Adam opened it and carefully pulled out a purple laptop. Jessica saw the computer.

"Jeff must have picked this out." Adam said.

"What is it and what does it do?" Jessica asked.

"It's a computer and it does a lot of things." Adam answered.

"Forgive me if I don't know this stuff." Jessica said.

"Then you'll get a few quick lessons to start and then you'll be on your own. You can ask questions anytime." Adam replied.

Adam started the first lesson and Jessica paid attention. Once Adam knew she had that down, he made her do it herself. Adam showed her where she could write stories or keep a journal. He got her set up so she could use the internet and all that other good stugg. Adam opened a web browser and looke at her.

"What's one thing you want to see." Adam asked.

"I know I can't see everything, so I choose jewerly." Jessica answered.

Adam typed jewerly into the search engine and told her to choose a link. Adam clicked on the link and watched her face as she saw the necklaces, bracelets and rings. Jessica told Adam she really liked rings and necklaces. So he clicked on a link for rings.

"Once you're able to do this on your own, you can choose where you want to go and see." Adam said.

"Even an engagement ring." Jessica asked.

"Yes that too." Adam answered.

"Good." Jessica said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Well if you'd rather wait until we've been toghether for awhile then we can." Jessica answered.

"I don't think I could wait that long without touching you." Adam said.

"So then we look for rings." Jessica replied.

"You pick anyone you want and I'll get it." Adam said.

"Is there a place where you can design your own." Jessica asked.

"I think so." Adam answered.

Adam searched for designing rings. He found one that was perfect and they designed the perfect engagement ring.

"Are you sure about this." Jessica asked.

"Yes so don't worry." Adam answered.

"Just remeber I'm not used to having things." Jessica said.

"Will you be willing to tell me about it one day." Adam asked.

"Yes some day but not now." Jessica answered.

Months later, Jessica and Adam had told everyone that they were getting married and everyone was happy for them. They were always touching each other and Adam loved every minute of it. Jessica even went as far and planned a romantic night just for the two of them but that didn't happen because they got interrupted by a few of the girls and that was the end of that evening. But as things go both Adam and Jessica eventually had one night of total romance and fucked liked rabbits. That's pretty much how that relationship went until they set a wedding date. They stayed faithful until their last day on Earth. So in the end, Adam really did save her.

The End.

I know the ending is crappy so forgive me.


End file.
